


more grey than blue

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-11
Updated: 2003-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	more grey than blue

She watched him sitting at his usual table at the back of the Talon. Looking at him critically, though, she could see that something was off today. Something in the slope of his shoulders, the lines around his eyes. Eyes that were more grey than blue today.

His eyes narrowed as the door opened. She turned and watched Clark walk in as far as the bar. He met Lex's eyes for a moment, shoulders sagging when Lex made no move to acknowledge him. Resolutely, he turned away, "I think I'll come back later, Lana." He sighed and walked out.

Oh.


End file.
